<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244886">Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Asexual Character, Friendship, Luffy is both, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law, who also happened to have a huge crush on him.</p><p>One that Luffy didn't really reciprocate. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law, who also happened to have a huge crush on him.</p>
<p>One that Luffy didn't really reciprocate. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was listening to this song and thought of these two. xD I also thought of Sanji and Nami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was flowers.</p><p>Red flowers, roses. Luffy looked at them, with a wide grin. He was sure Nami would like them. Or Sanji, who'd likely give them out to every girl he came across. </p><p>He looked at the tag and felt his smile slip a little, seeing the sender. Trafalgar Law. </p><p>The man was a doctor from down the street, who Luffy knew from being on the bad end of several different accidents. The 21 year old was sure the man reset practically every bone in his body already. </p><p>Law, who also happened to have a huge crush on him.</p><p>One that Luffy didn't really reciprocate. </p><p>Sure, he was flattered, it was nice to be liked, but thats as far as it went. </p><p>Romance wasn't his thing. To him it was kind of pointless. He had all he needed with his friends and his brothers. The love from them overflowed. </p><p>Luffy didn't really need anything else. </p><p>Not even from Law. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These are just drabbles. I hope you'll like it though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>